The dehydrocyclization of unsaturated aliphatic compounds to produce aromatic compounds is well-known. The aromatic species produced are useful as solvents, plasticizers, and as anti-knock components in fuels.
Bismuth oxides are widely used as catalysts for dehydrocyclization. However, its use suffers from severe drawbacks. Among them are low conversion and selectivity values.